Real Life Starts When You Pass Away
by Falling Star37
Summary: Elena has never been kissed. But when a car crash leaves her in heaven, she meets the guy of her dreams. What dark secrets is he keeping from her, and more importantly, why is lifereally starting after she's passed away? READ, REVIEW AND DONT REGRET!
1. A Ray of Light

Light. Everywhere. It's bright, blinding…. it's beautiful. And as I soon realize, it is reflecting off some _very_ white teeth.

For a moment all I register are those teeth. So white, so clean, so straight…guy teeth. Hot guy teeth. And then, the perfect mouth which holds those beautiful teeth closes and the light shuts off. I miss it. Oh man, snap out of it, girl. Going down the wrong road.

"Um, Katherine?" a pair of striking green eyes asks. I'm to much astounded to respond. "Katherine, remember me?" A pair of warm, strong, soft hands closes over mine. "Remember Jake?"

I feel a rush of recognition. I've heard that name before. I've seen these eyes before. I've touched these hands before. I've loved that voice before.

Jake.

It's all coming back now.

_23 hours, 5 minutes, and 16 seconds earlier_

Gosh, I'm such an idiot.

I mean, really. After all that's happened before, after every other failed chance, I should have known better. But what can I say: I want a kiss. More than anything.

I haven't always been this love needy freak. When I was little, I was just the sweet little girl with the dark brown hair, the girl who colored outside the lines, loved pizza and had little hands with long fingers. I had lots of friends, half of whom were guys, and none of us thought twice about it. That all changed, though, on the first day of 7th grade. I remember that day perfectly.

I walked through the doors of John Myer Middle, home of the Tigers. I stood in front of my bottom locker, messing with the lock. The lockers were an ugly yellow color, like puke, like mustard, like rotten sunflowers. While I was wondering how the lockers managed to get so ugly, my best friend Lily slammed right into to me, waving down. I looked up, and saw her beaming smile, wider than it had ever been. It almost wasn't natural to see her this happy. I searched for the source. It didn't take long. It was right there, holding her elbow, whispering cute things in her ear while her light bulb smile beamed down at me.

And that's when I knew things had changed.

From that moment on, all anyone could talk about was Drew this or Thomas that. It was considered totally natural to turn a corner and bang into a couple snogging each other like anything. It was disgusting. It was low. It was embarrassing. At least that's what I told myself. I wanted it.

I wanted for someone to stare at me with love in his eyes. To hold my hand, to whisper adorable things in my ear, to kiss me, to love me. I wanted… a boyfriend.

Yeah, right.

(note to readers. the story may be innocent now, but trust me, n chapters 5 through 8, things will get VERY interesting)


	2. The Almost Perfect Date

(Note-must read chapter 1 and 2 to understand this)

It was then, in that summer after 7th grade that I became a boy enthused maniac. At first, I only went for the cute guys. I knew I was pretty, even beautiful, and I probably had a good chance to get one of them to be my boyfriend. I applied a coat of gloss, fluffed my hair, and went to the mall with Bonnie.

It was then I realized it wasn't at all like I thought.

No matter how much I smiled, how much I winked, how much I "accidently" bumped into random guys, no one winked back. No matter how many times I started up great conversations, not one phone number was issued.

After that, I tried for anyone I could get. I asked guys that were so desperate they would go out with anyone. But not with me. Anyone but me.

I was shocked, but more than that, I was hurt. It wasn't their refusals that hurt me. It was that their eyes often just slid over me, like I wasn't even their, like my face was blocked from their gaze by magic. Like I didn't exist.

Of course, there was no such thing as magic, so I assumed it was just me. I tried harder, pushed harder, put more of myself out there, to no avail.

In the years that followed, I met tons of guys. Some became friends, some were jerks. Some were sweet and shy, others loud and imposing. Some were nerds and some were jocks. But not one of them popped the big question- will you be my girlfriend?

Until yesterday, when a random guy walked up to me and asked me out on a date. I was thrilled, joyous, out of this world happy. I slipped on jeans and a tee, did my hair, and jumped in my car, an old 1970s Ford pickup truck.

When I got to the place where he told me to meet him, there he was… kissing someone. And not just any girl. A guy, with slicked black hair and skinny jeans.

Trembling with rage, I asked him what the hell was going on. Blushing, he turned around and told me he had only asked if he could be my friend, and that this was his boyfriend, Joe. And then the idiot asked, "So, do you want to go out to coffee with us?" I turned away. When I glanced back, he and his bf were at it again.

I jumped in my car and gunned the engine. As soon as I had pulled away, fat tears started rolling down my face. I wasn't looking where I was going. There was an old bridge, rickety, and I charged right over it, straight into a fat maple tree.

You know what happened.

And so, after all I'd been through, I started floating straight up into the sky, with a suitcase in my hand on the highway to heaven, and suddenly there I was. Staring at an angel, who said his name was Jake. He asked if I remembered him.

That's when I realized something.

I did.


	3. Till Death Do We Part Again and Again

Jake (also known as damon) and Katherine is Elena. Just making that clear.

Slowly I walked up the path, drinking the image in. It was so beautiful, but for some reason my eyes kept drawing away from the flowers and up to his face. The sun was beginning to set, so we climbed to the top of the nearest hill and watched it sink into the sky.

"Beautiful" Jake murmured. For one moment I though he was talking about me. Then I realized he must be talking about the sun falling down into the blue. As the sky sank into darkness, I grasped his hand and held it close. It was strangely warm, burning even, but it felt so good. He lifted my palm up and placed his lips on it. A shiver ran through me that had nothing to do with the summer night.

"You're cold." he said, and wrapped his (leather!) jacket close around me. I leaned deep into his arms, placed my head upon his chest, and sighed. He drew me closer, gripping me in his embrace, never letting go. I turned inside his gentle arms, and kissed him like I had never kissed before. (sadly, this probably isn't saying much, since I have never kissed before.)

It started slowly, gently, our lips caressing each other like gentle whispers. Suddenly it became more urgent. He pushed himself against me, touching every bit of me he could. We were on fire, when another image ran through my mind...

_It's dark outside. I'm racing down the street wearing the jacket that I am now pressed against. I have to get away. I love him, but I have to get away. _

_ All of a sudden, a blur of black lands in front of me. His eyes sear mine, full of hot burning passion, as though the night's been set aflame. He grips me in his arms. "I will not lose you."_

_ I can't lose him. I must leave him. I ache for him, he burns for me. We both feel love. But he has done terrible things. I fling a bucket of water on him, hoping that will halt his _**power**_. He pauses and stares after me as I run away from the best thing in my life._

_ Back at the hotel, I'm desperately gasping for breath. I turn toward my only hope, and run into the bathroom. I crank up the shower, make it as cold as possible, and step inside, fully clothed. I hear a whoosh, and suddenly he's next to me. _

_ "Water has no power over me, my sweet. Only you do. I have my power than you can ever dream of, and I'm doing it for you. To protect you. Rule this world as my queen. See where your heart truly lies."_

_ I'm silent, then grab the nozzle of ice and point it at him, barely seeing through my tears. All of a sudden the bathroom's in flames, and I begin to faint from the heat. I hear a rumble soar through the beams, and suddenly I'm falling, while his burning eyes still hold my gaze._

_ I crack my lids and peer around. All around me fires burn, people lie choking, buildings are ruined. I look up at this destroyer. Suddenly I realize that my clothes have been burned to ash. My skin is unharmed, and I lie stark naked in the middle of the ruined city. He lifts me up and stares in my eyes. _

_ "I will never hurt you."_

I gasp, pulling away with a start. He looks at me the same way he does in my vision. With possession, with passion, devotion, and never-ending love. I realized something- I felt the same way about him. I pulled him close again, and kissed him harder, rolling my tongue with his. I needed to know what happened next.

_I back away, not caring that he looks at every inch of me as though it's sacred love. He pulls me up and hold me close. I lean my head onto his shoulder. "Why?" I asked._

_He turned his head, and looked toward the sky, eyes burning with something i could not see. _

_ "I am having...visions." he said, gazing off into space. "You will die, and soon." _

_ I pull him close. "How?"_

_ He pulls me closer. "I don't know. But I will stop it."_

_ "You can't stop death."_

_ "You don't know that. I will. I will not lose you, as I have lost you so many times. I don't care how much must be destroyed, but I will save you. I promise you that."_

_ I back away slowly. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't. He grins that beautiful lopsided grin at me. "And then you will be safe." _

_ A gun extends out of the pile of rubble, pointed straight for him. I push him over and take the shot._

_ A jolt a pain races through my spine. I gasp, and feel the blood pour out as the bullet wound begins to open. He gasps, and rushes to my side._

_ "I'll save you. I have to!"_

_ "You can't." I stroke his face. "I love you. Don't ever forget that. "_

_ A single tear rolls down his cheek. He still thinks he can hold me to life. If I could live for him, I would. His burning eyes are the last things I see before I slip away. The spark inside is dull and dim._

_ Suddenly I have an out of body experience. He gently lifts my empty shell with his arms, and wraps me with his jacket. He then places my body down, and another tear rolls down his cheek. His eyes burn bright, but not with love. With rage._

_ His head thrown back, he screams with anguish, and the remains of the smoking city blow up in flame._

Stunned, I pull back up again. there is no mistaking it this time. That girl was me. She is me. I am her. I love him. He loves me. More than anything. And he will do anything from losing me again.

Oh shit.

I need some answers. And soon.


	4. Ice Cold Memories and Red Hot Kissing

Kissing is a sacred thing. Even more sacred to me, since I had never really done it before now. But there was something about this. Something that told me that this kiss was something more. Something powerful. I didn't want it to stop. But the images now burned in my brain stung me, so I pulled away.

He stroked my cheek with the side of his thumb, then tucked it in his pocket. "Im sorry." he mumbled. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok." I whispered. "It's ok." I pulled him close. "I've barely met you, but yet I feel as though i've known you forever." His eyes burned bright, and for one moment I saw his pent up feeling burst to the surface. He was so beautiful.

"I remember you." he whispered. "I always will. Your the once who calms me, the one who makes me laugh, the one who lifts me up, and makes my flame burn fierce."

Cheesy but romantic. It's a nice change.

"Do you mind?" I shook my head slowly. I felt so cold, and he was so... alive. He blew down my back, and gently kissed my cheek. I turned my lips to his. This was so _good..._

_It's dark outside. I hear my jagged breath tear through the stiff silence. The plane is wonderful, and so many good memories have passed here. right now though, I wish I was anywhere else. The stories he has lied about, the late nights, the burning, eyes not burn not with love but passion and anger. But not at me. I almost wish he felt that toward me._

_ It can't be true. It can't be. He said he would stop. He said he would let me go if he had to, because he loved me so. I felt his lies. I feel his pain. And that pain breaks my soul. _

_ We've landed. I peer out the window. There he is, in that simple black suit. He stares at me, I look at him, and I run off the plane, straight into his waiting arms. He buries me close, and I feel his arms pull tight. All of a sudden, he pulls away._

_ "You're shaking." I touch his arm. "What's wrong?"_

_ "I called you here to tell you something. You know that I have always loved you?_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Well," he pauses. "Something's changed. I, I don't, feel, the way I used to about you. You were always so pretty, and...innocent." He seems to be having some deep struggle. "I realized something There never was love. You were just a pretty toy._

_ "What? You can't mean that. I love you, and I know you do to. You always have. And if you don't want to say it, I..."_

_ "You don't seem to understand. You're holding me back. YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME!"_

_ There's silence. A tear rolls down my cheek._

_ "All right." I whisper. "But you will ALWAYS mean something to me."_

_ A faint spark lights up his eyes. I blink, and it's gone. I hold out my hand, waiting for a response. He doesn't take it. He's slightly trembling, his hands are clenched. After one last look, I turn away. "No." I whisper. I swing around and kiss him for the last time, not expecting a response. There isn't one, except for a few tiny seconds where he kissed me back, with force, passion, and insistent desire. But then it's over. I pull away, tears poring down my face. "You're breaking my heart. I love you." I whisper, and head back into the plane. _

_ Once inside, I sit down on the couch and let my tears fall. I feel empty inside. As though my whole world has been burn to the ground. All of a sudden I hear a click, and a gun's barrel is staring me in the face. _

_ "Get on the floor." the pilot whispers. "If you do that weird empathy thing or call out, I'll kill you."_

_ I look him in the eyes. That doesn't sound so bad right now. I take a deep breath. _

_ "Wonder what Mr. Billionaire will say when his little love is kidnapped." He licks his lips. "Wonder what he'll pay." The plane is just about to take off. I stare this man in the eyes. "He doesn't love me."_

_ He looks furious, then considers. "Shame. And you were going to be SUCH good bait. Well, now you know our little plan, I just can't leave you alive." He gestures with his gun. "Get up." I obey. He's going to go for the dramatic, I can feel it. He opens the door of the plane. "Out you go." He doesn't think ill do it. I would normally not do this, but I've lost the will to live. I want to go somewhere where I can be with him again. Somewhere other than here. I jump._

_ The last thing I see is his eyes turning up to my falling form. They're frightened. And full of rage. He runs to catch me, but it's too late. He picks me up. I look up at him. "You know you did this. Yet I still love you. I love you, you son of a bitch." He smiles. That's all I see before I slip away. He places me down gently and stares at the plane. He doesn't move, just stares. It implodes in a ball of fire and falls in to the sea. He turns away and lifts me up as the plane burns down to ash._

Now he's the one who pulls away. I stare up at him. "I can't believe you. Why?"

He turns away. "I loved you too much. It was dangerous for you. I didn't want to, to, kill you."

"You managed to do that anyways."

He turns back to me, eyes glazed with tears. I pull him in. "It killed me too, to say that to you. I broke me more than any sword ever could. I'm so sorry."

I kiss him, then pull away. He smiles, and a flower behind me catches on fire. I put it out with my fingertips. He smiles again, and tucked my hair behind my ear.

I pull away. "Just one question. If I'm so great, why didn't any boy when I was alive even look at me. None of them are you, and that doesn't matter now, but you caused my selfish living self a lot of self doubt."

He pauses. "The truth?" I nod. "Ever since you were born, I've been watching you, looking after you after what I've done. When you were older, I could never see you kiss someone else. Someone other than me." There is no one but him. "I was jealous, so I put a shield around you. Boys wouldn't notice you, so you would never kiss them. I know it's stupid."

"It is." I pause. "But it's also hopelessly romantic. You big, beautiful son of a bitch.

He ruffles my hair. "That's what I like to hear!" He pulls me in and kissed me again. I kiss him back. At first it's sweet, but suddenly we are kissing harder, and then, just like in my visions, it happens. The world around begins to burn. My clothes turn to ash, and suddenly it's only me and him, and the never ending flame that hold us close.


	5. Love Burns so Good

Slowly I crack open my eyes. I don't how I feel. Different somehow.

Then I see his face, staring back at me, and it all comes back. I sit up with a start and slap myself over the head.

"SHIT!!!"

"What's wrong?" he mutters, blowing gently on my back. Suddenly I realize something; nothing's wrong. I pull him toward me and give him one last loving kiss. He grins with pleasure. I smile back. "You asshole." I beam. "I could sue you for assaulting a minor. You can arrested, you know."

"Oh?" he whispers, pulling me closer. "In that case, consider me guilty officer." He

holds out his hands. "Take me please officer. I'm a menace to society."

I grab his hands and pull him closer. Soon we're rolling round in the sun, and there's nothing here but me, him, and the little birds who sing in the trees. That's when I realize something's wrong. I pull out of his embrace, wrap myself in his long forgotten shirt, and run down the hill. I don't want to know what has happened, but I need to know.

"Oh. My. God."

The beautiful hill on which I had walked on yesterday was completely burned. The grass was nonexistent, fires blazed everywhere, and there were no birds to speak of. It was a wasteland. Suddenly Jake is by my side, and he wraps me in a tight embrace. He turns my frozen body around and starts kissing me again. The flames around me roar up again, rippling against me but never touching. The surrounding land isn't so lucky. I push him away.

"What have you done?"

He turns around, and smiles. "When I'm with you..." He pauses. "When I'm with you, I lose control. I can't stop myself. You brought feelings in me, all those years ago, feeling I had never felt before. You know that."

"Yes. I do. I feel the same."

"So.." He stops again. "I want to be with you more than anything, and if that means burning down a couple trees in my love, so what."

I stare at him. He cant be serious. He's better than that. I can't help notice the possessive glint in his eyes. He's starting to scare me. I must be seeing things.

He pulls me close again. "I don't want to hurt you though, so I've made a decision. If you will stay with me, we can go back to the land of the living. You will be mortal. If we stay together, alive, for 80 years, the we will both be immortal till the end of time. If not...only I will. But I promise that I will never, ever let anything happen to you."

"The sounds good. You and me and the end of time. I like it."

He smiles that smile that lights up the sun, and gently kisses my forehead. "Close you eyes." he whispers. I close them, and it's just him and me and the faint crackling of a burning flame. A rush of noise pours in my ears, and I open my eyes to find the two of us, fully clothed, in the middle of Park Place, NYC.


	6. Almost Dead and Found Again

_3 Years Later...._

As I wake for the morning, I sit still for a moment and consider that fateful day around 3 years ago when I fell off the bridge, floated to heaven, and reunited with my one true love. So much has changed since then. I am now a native New Yorker, I have grown taller, and I'm not as dead as I used to be. One thing hasn't changed though. How much I love the man who's lying right beside me. That will never change.

I roll onto one shoulder and gaze into his burning eyes. "Morning." I whisper, and gently brush my lips against his cheek. He grabs my face and moves my lips towards his. For one moment it's just the two of us, in this bed, loving one another. I know it sounds like a bad chick flick romance, but it's so true.

He rolls up, stretches, and steps out from under the sheets. I take one moment just to look at him before I do the same. We brush our teeth, embrace once more, and then head off to different areas of the house. I open the front door and run down the steps to go get the paper. He said had a surprise for me, and I don't want to keep him waiting. I step out to the street, when it happens. A scene from my past is repeating itself. A man walks behind me and presses a knife to my back. "Get in the car." he whispers, slowly taking the first blood. I hold in my cry, take a deep breath, then whip around and grab the knife. I'm full of rage, but not for the cut. For the fact he was heading upstairs for my love. I stab the knife, and the man explodes, blown apart with the force of my pain. All that's left is a pool of blood and a silver knife.

As I stare in shock, another man comes up behind me. He slices me with his own own knife, and I cannot hold in my scream. I hit him over the face and run. My love will come for me. I need to leave now. Jake will come for me. They can't kill him. I'm almost afraid for what will happen if they kill me. What Jake would do. With these thoughts racing through my head, I run away. If I had stayed one minute longer, I would have seen Jake run down the stairs at the sound of my scream to see only a pool of blood and my blood-stained necklace. Nothing, though, could have kept me from hearing the sound of sirens as they race toward the burning buildings.

_ Another year has passed. Jake, believing Katherine to be dead, has turned all his energy into becoming evil and powerful enough so he could bring her back. He wears a robotic mask in front of his employees and is the owner of a large group of black-market agencies. All that remains of his former self is his hidden pain and the blood-stained locket that is the last thing he has of hers._

_ Katherine, meanwhile, believes Jake has given up on her, which has caused her emotions to turn outward and began stealing to survive. All that remains of her is her personality, her love, and the burns on her arms she got when Jake kissed her._

It's dark outside. I never used to notice the haze between night and day, but slowly it becomes clearer. The pain will never go away though. I feel it in my soul and bones. I will always love him, even if he's given up one me.

A dark figure appears silently in the alleyway. "What do you want?" I shout. He holds up a bag of money. "This yours?" I nod, slowly pacing toward him. I leap at hi suddenly, but just as quickly he lifts up a taser and shoots me. As I lie motionless on the ground he mutters, "The boss's gonna decide your fate."

When I wake up, I am lying In a dark room. A dark sack cloth is pulled over my head. My stomach rumbles, my throat cries out for water. Why are they doing this to me?

Suddenly, a rough hand yanks me up and pushes me through a doorway. I hear the sounds of marching feet echoing down the hall. Someone ties my hand to another prisoner's and leads us down a hallway. I hear a door being thrown open, and we're all pushed inside. After being forced to our knees, they line us up and face our heads to what I assume is their 'boss'.

"These are them, my lord."

Lord then. Very Star Wars.

"Good." a man mutters. "Now then. I want to look into their eyes, as always, right before they die. The kill them. I want to cause them the pain they witnessed 1 year ago today. The day I lost..." He trails off. "Just do it." They obey, and one by one, I hear a shot ring out, followed by the hiss of flame. I struggle, wondering. He might have known someone who was killed in that fire. He might have sought revenge. I believe he could do that.

He might have killed Jake.

At this, a rage roars up inside of me, and I start viciously thrashing in my bonds, trying to get at this THING that killed Jake.

"YOU KILLED MY LOVE!!!" I scream. "YOU KILLED THE ONLY THING WORTH HAVING!!!"

I hear footsteps. "Kill this one on my signal." He removes his glove and slaps me, then bends close to my ear. "You know nothing of love."

"Is that so?" I ask with gritted teeth. I yank up my sleeve and show him the lip shaped burns that cover my skin. "My love was the fire boy. He brought love and lust and flame to everything he touched, including my skin. But I never screamed, never cried, never told him. Because when he kissed me, there was nothing but him, and I could not feel pain. But you killed him!" I snap out. "You killed him after he burned your, I don't know, mansion to the ground. He did it because he thought I was dead.

The monster does not say a word.

"I loved that son of a bitch." I gasp. "So go ahead and kill me At least then I'll be able to see him again."

Still silent. Then...

"Take off her hood."

The hand holing me down yanks it off, and I stare into the eyes of the man who killed the man I love. Unfortunately, they are one and the same.

"Jake?" I whisper.

His eyes burn bright. He reaches a trembling hand towards my face when...

ZHHHH! A bolt of electricity hits my back, and I collapse into his outstretched arms. He carefully picks me up, then stares at the man who tried to kill me. He begins to scream, and I see smoke pouring from his mouth. Suddenly the whole place is ablaze. People are screaming, guns ring out, but all that matters in this moment is that he's alive, and he's holding me. His eyes shine brighter than i've ever seen, and he slowly places his lips on mine. I'm burning up and born anew. He is alive, and nothing that happens in the next hour, no matter how good, can possibly be better than that.

(PLZ COMMENT!!! I NEED ANSWERS!!!)


	7. Boyfriends, Lies, and then theres Stefan

Gently, slowly, I pull away and caress his snoring face with my thumb. Even though he's best when he's alive, I love him most when he's like this. When his face is not etched with pain, when he's totally calm, and when his muscle corded arms are wrapped around me. What happened last night was... magical. It was almost worth all the destruction that lies around me.

I know that it's not true, but still. I gently pull away from him and stand, wrapping the worn leather jacket that has seen so much around me. All around my line of vision is a blackened stone wall, all that remains of this place where he did so much wrong. I cannot help loving him despite all the evils he has done. It shames me, but the feelings I have for him are as pure as you can possibly get. Unconditional love.

All of a sudden he's at my side. I reach up and pull his messy curls onto my shoulder. He responds with a soft groan. "I missed you." He whispers. "More than you can ever know." I pull his lips to mine, and for one fleeting moment it's just me and him again. Then I pull away, and gesture all around me.

"What is this?" I ask, staring in his eyes, begging for the truth. His eyes harden.

"That man tried to kill you."

"You ordered him to."

He doesn't speak.

I touch his hair once more. "If it hadn't been me, what would you have done?"

He is absolutely serious when he states. "I would have cursed myself for thinking I could be allowed some happiness in this world, and then...I would have killed you."

I nod slowly. It was just as I feared. He has become a monster. Yet I still love him. What's wrong with me?

Nothing and everything. I love a man who has killed innocents without blinking, who has razed entire cities in his lust. But he is also the man who holds my heart, who saved my life, who _is _my life. And no matter what decisions I make after this, that will never change.

He pulls me close, gently biting my neck, wanting to give in to our love again. I push him away. "I can't."

He stares at me, questioningly. Innocent, yet manly. Gods, I can't resist him. I give in to his taste, and slowly the fires around us begin to burn again.

A few weeks later, it's as though we have never been separated. We wake up together, hold each other, talk and laugh and make love together. It's like a dream. The only thing to wreck our time is his "disbanding" of the operation he had created. I am not sure if I believe him, but I trust him too much to ask.

Because of this, I'm on my own an hour or two a day, and take this time to spend time with my dear friends. In particular, Stefan, who is the Obi-Wan to my Anakin (without the whole sci-fi/evil/two boys thing to worry about. He makes me laugh, and although I do not love him, I do care for him deeply. Unfortunately, Jake does not seem to get that. More than once I have caught a swift, black suited hulk with an earplug in place following us down the street. I tease Jake about it when I get home, but he only stares back at me, and then pulls me down for another long kiss.

One day, 3 months after I was reunited with Jake, Stefan comes to my door. Jake is out, and I welcome him in, not caring that the only thing I'm wearing is a thick wooly robe. He slowly looks me over as I exit the bathroom. He's starting to make me nervous. He hasn't looked that way at me before, ever. I take an unconscious step towards the door. He follows, and touches my cheek. Unlike Jake, this gives me no rushed feelings. All he is is cold and clammy.

"Katherine." he whispers.

"Stefan? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Quite the contrary. We are alone, there is your bed." He gestures towards it.

"Thanks for clearing that up. If you'll excuse me..."

"Wait." He slams me against the wall. The air has suddenly gotten very cold, and I feel drops of water running down my back. He stares at my eyes, and I realize his are a pale, icy blankness.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scream, running away from him. A wind suddenly picks up, and it drags me closer to him. He twists my robe's tie, and it falls to the ground. I can't move, I'm frozen in place. The wind pushes and pulls me. I hate him. I HATE HIM.

All of a sudden the door bangs open, and I see Jake's unmoving face. I don't want to know what he is thinking. I wonder what he'll do to Stefan.

Then, to my surprise, he turns to me. He hold out his clenched fist, and suddenly I'm choking. All the air is leaving me. I see his eyes burn hotter than ever before. I'm falling. He doesn't catch me. I hear his thoughts ring in my mind.

"Don't worry, my love. Soon this will all be over, I will be the most powerful being on earth, and your lovely form shall be at my side. Dead or alive." He laughs harshly. "Then again... I cant force kisses when you're dead. And I want you to still be alive to see the rise of the new age of America. With me as it's ruler. And you at my side."

It can't be true. He's simply angry. It can't be true. It can't be true.

Stefan takes a running leap out the window and quickly flies away. The traitor. If I never see him again, it will be too soon. I turn back to the man I love.

I can't stand this. Not any more. Gasping for air, desperately grasping out to anything to pull me up, I stand up and look into his eyes. For a moment I see a flicker of my fire boy. I blink and it is gone, and only this ruthless man remains. I stare at his face for one last moment, then turn around and leap out the window. By some freak of the winds blasting around me, I land and begin running. My dream from the kiss has caught up with me.

This is real.


	8. Memories Repeated in Burning Love

**I DO NOT OWN VD. THESE CHARACTERS ARE BASED OFF OF DAMON AND ELENA WITH ADDED PLOT LINE AND ABILITIES. PLZ COMMENT!!!!**

One thing I am realizing as I stand panting in an alley-when I am with Jake, the gorgeous, evil, immortal boy I love, we are either making out, or I am running from him.

In other words, not the best pathway to a non-world-destructive relationship.

Sigh. I can't not love him, even if I wanted to. This is all making my head and heart ache. Deep in the back of my mind, a single cell is wondering "Who is Stefan really?" I have no idea what he wants with me, and why Jake looked as shocked as I was to find him in my room. In fact, I only know one thing- I have to get away. I catch my breath and keep on running, my feet pounding on the pavement, Jake's leather jacket wrapped around my shoulders.

_ In another part, of the city, Jake is standing alone in the ripped up apartment. His eyes are closed, and he seems to be meditating. He begins twitching, then shudders, and finally he screams, "KATHERINE!" before calming his mind again. After a moment, he lifts his head, a smile plays across his lips, and his eyes begin to burn._

Running. I am always running. Never stopping. As I run through the streets of the city, sudden thoughts play through my mind. I soon realize they are not thoughts, but memories. Memories of us.

_Ancient Rome. A white robed brunette with my bright blue eyes runs through the quiet streets. A slave marking brands her back. She knows if she leaves her master and lover, she will die. She cannot help it. She must leave him. She will not let him do this, to her or her homeland. Without another thought, she runs to the bridge and leaps into the rushing current. The last image she see is his burning eyes staring into hers, before she sinks into the deep._

I gasp, and feel my mind pull up from the wretched dreams as though from a deep sleep. Is this what has happened, in all my past lives? Am I doomed to fall in love every time with a man who will do anything not to lose me?

When I think about it, the idea doesn't sound so bad, but I now know how desperate he is. What he will do. It is only the horrid images of the possible future that keep from turning around and running straight back to his arms.

I pause again, my chest aching, the rip in my side growing larger, and my tortured throat screaming for more air. All of a sudden I hear a whoosh, and the hair on my neck stand on end.

A black gloved hand gently lifts my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his. His burn hot, mine are dull and blank. I have no more tears to shed, no more begging to issue. I have made my choice. I love him so, but I cannot be with him. Not with what he is.

He pulls me close, and forces his lips to mine. He is hungry and insistent, forceful and strong. I feel safe in his arms, but then I remember what he has done, what he will do, and I break away and throw a bucket of water in his smug, angelic face. It will not stop him for long.

Gasping, I turn toward the nearest hotel. I run up five flights of stairs, slip into an empty room, and run into the bathroom. Once inside, I crank the shower up and step in, letting the ice cold water rush around me. And then I remember this scene is familiar, and think of my past mistake. Without a thought, I step out of my clothes and let the ice water rush over my naked back. It gives me strength.

I hear another whoosh in the room, and suddenly the curtain is yanked back. But instead of standing there, armed and ready, I am simply standing there, completely vulnerable.

His burning eyes rake my flesh, and he take one step closer. I tense up, and turn the water pressure high. He steps next to me, and whispers the same words he told me many years ago.

"Water has no effect on me my love. Only you do."

I have failed. I love him even now. There is only one last chance. The chance for him to see the errors of his ways. There will be pain, but nothing can be worse than the heart ache I feel now.

If there is one thing he will not stand for, it's that my flesh shall never be harmed. He is always careful to burn away the clothes, but never touch my skin with his power. I wonder if my physical pain will reach him while he so scorns my emotional anguish. I have to at least try.

Taking a deep breath, I wrap my fingers around his new jacket a pull him close. The icy water has all but evaporated, and I am now centered in a wall of heat. I lean in softly towards his lips, but then veer at the last moment and place my lips on his taut neck. Flames whip up around me. I then do it at the other side. More flames begin to burn.

Finally, I bend down slowly, my eyes on his, and place my lips on the outside of the place he aches so badly. Fires begin to erupt among us, his eyes are closed, his head bent back, and groan barely escaping his lips. He grasps my shoulders, and the searing pain of burning flesh fills my eyes with red. Not noticing the damage he has caused to my bare shoulders, he rocks back and forth, intoxicated with me and his power. The smoke is starting to get to me, but I stay awake. The walls come tumbling down in his lust, but I have to stay upright. I have to wait till the right moment. Otherwise all is lost.

Finally, I can take it no more. It is time. I look up at his shining face, his eyes closed, his jaw brushing my neck. I place my fingers on his lips, and then begin to scream. His eyes shoot open, and he immediately sees the damage he has caused. His eyes grow wide in shock, and he grasps my hands tight. I cannot hold on. I let the pain grab hold of me, and gently slide back into a sweet sleeping daze of pain. Jake lifts up my motionless body, gently avoiding my burned back. A single tear falls down his cheek, a lets out a cry, and the whole building, except for this shower, goes up in flames. I made him see error, but it did not help.

I have failed. For now.


	9. One Apology and a Whole Lot of Voting

SO......

I know I am a humongous jerk for not posting after that delicious little cliff hanger.

But I am suffering form severe indecision when it come to that last chapter, and I would appreciate some ideas.

My current ones are....

Damon/Jake rushes Katherine to the Hospital and everything's great.

We find out who Stefan is (and why he seemed excited by that bed!)

We find out WHAT Damon really is, and how he and Katherine met. (hot boys in italian suits are very, very probable)

Damon goes on a rampage through the city ala King Kong, and Katherine rushes after him to save the city (and him from himself).

Ala Evermore, Bonnie comes and goes all evil ex-girlfriend on Katherine. This one could also go with the previous.

Katherine dies. (that last one was a joke!)

You guys will decide.

review 1 for the first choice, 2 for the second, etc. DONT YOU DARE CHOOSE 6. the thought alone makes me sad.

So, VOTE VOTE VOTE!

I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far. If I have anything to say about it, which duh, I do, things are going to get even more wild. :)


End file.
